


How the Dogs Entice Your Lazy Ass Outta Bed

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [7]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: what it says on the tin xD





	How the Dogs Entice Your Lazy Ass Outta Bed

**Author's Note:**

> literally stemmed from one message my friend sent me so thanks sabine LOL this was so funny to do

**mr. blonde:**

  * wraps his arms around you and rubs your waist
  * _“s’time to get up, baby girl”_
  * you groan in defiance, still sleepy
  * this just makes him more determined, so he rolls you on your back and tickles you, kissing you at the same time and laughing
  * _“c’mon now, sweetness, daddy’s gonna make his girl a nice breakfast”_
  * honestly he doesn’t even have to try, the sight of him in his underwear practically drags you out of bed lmfao



**mr. brown:**

  * shoves his face right up to yours 
  * _“babe, come on, you gotta get up!!”_
  * paws at your hand in hopes that it helps
  * _“if you get up now i promise i won’t talk about [insert latest conspiracy theory]”_
  * he walks over to the window and gasps a little too dramatically, making you sit bolt upright--  _“holy SHIT, is that an earthquake?”_
  * turns around grinning at you when he sees you’re now wide awake



**mr. pink:**

  * he wastes no time--  _“(Y/N), get up!”_
  * the type to clash symbols right next to your face
  * that one vine where they squeeze a bottle of water on her face
  * depending on what mood he’s in he’ll either do that or kiss your forehead, holding his lips there for a few seconds
  * if it’s the second one,  _“are you gonna get up now, babe?”_
  * even offers to make you coffee



**mr. orange:**

  * snakes his arms around you, kissing the back of your neck 
  * has enough trouble getting out of bed himself
  * you have to help each other get up bc you’re both lazy fucks
  * _“but i don’t_ wanna  _get up yet!!”_
  * keeps fruit brutes on the bedside table so he doesn’t have to move to stuff his face first thing in the morning
  * _“just five more minutes-- ugh, fine, i’ll get up if you get up”_



**mr. white:**

  * brings you breakfast in bed to entice you
  * _“good morning sweetheart, this is to help your day start the way you deserve it to”_
  * strokes your cheek while you come round
  * joins you sitting up in bed, arm draped around you while you eat your breakfast and watch tv
  * when you’re full, he’ll take it to the kitchen, return to bed and hold your thigh--  _“are we a little more ready to face today, sweetie?”_




End file.
